The Marauders at Hogwarts: Year 1
by Marauders-Era
Summary: The Marauders and their friends begin their first year at hogwarts. But they are about to be thrown into a world of mystery and adventure, involving a strange object and a possessed teacher. Contains mild language and complete recklessness. Contains OC's.
1. Chapter 1

The marauders year 1

Chapter 1

Lyra:

I woke up to Binky, our house-elf, knocking on my bedroom door.

"Wake up mistress Lyra"

I groaned, I don't know how many times I have told him not to call me mistress. And then I remembered the date, the 1st of September. I was going to start my first year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. In Slytherin, that's what my parents say 'A Malfoy has never not been in Slytherin 'but I'm not sure, the other houses seem all right as well. But I'm the only female Malfoy so I have to carry on the 'pure-bloodedness'.

The knocking started up again, I had forgotten that Binky wanted me to get up I groaned again this time getting up, I am not a morning person. I changed into my normal clothes, black, I was going to change on the train, and tied my distinguished Malfoy platinum blonde hair into a high ponytail.

I walk downstairs unsure whether I wanted to see my family. I passed the seven living rooms, 19 bathrooms, 7 drawing rooms and this massive entrance hall and to the grandest dinning room in the house.

Seated around the great oak table were my family, my father Abaraxas Malfoy, the lord of the house, my mother Elizabeth Malfoy, an avid muggleborn hater and my older snobbier brother Lucius Malfoy, the heir to Malfoy estate and the new prefect of Slytherin house. They looked up at me as I entered-late.

"Ahh Lyra, ready to go to school?"

My father enquired, I nodded with the trademark Malfoy nod. We sat in an uncomfortable silence. My brother's plate was piled with food that a poor, house-elf had laboured to make. But Lucius always was very selfish.

After breakfast I got up of my chair and when to my room, I took one last look at the room, granted I had lived in this room for 11 years but it didn't feel like home, the Slytherin colours felt out of place for who I was. I took one last look around the room and grabbed my trunk (that I had packed weeks ago) and went down stairs. I was greeted by my mother and Lucius in the atrium (Yes we really do have one) and watched as my mother produced a peacock hair from inside her cloak (it seemed to belong to one of the peacocks we owned) she pointed her wand at it and whispered a spell I did not hear probably _Portus_ the spell used to make portkeys (I read about it in one of the many books in the Malfoy library). She held it out to both me and Lucius who's prefect badge was gleaming proudly on his shirt, we grabbed it and then we were in kings cross station. Muggles were walking past us unaware that we had just appeared out of nowhere.

We walked towards the barrier and proudly like a Malfoy walked through it, and we were on platform 9¾.

* * *

><p>Cassia:<p>

'Cassia, you're late enough as it is, get up!'

Grumbling, I dragged myself out of bed, and pulled on my usual black skinny jeans and plain T-shirt, and brushed and tied my long vivid red hair into its normal plait down my back. Pausing for brief glance in mirror, I then bounded down the stairs two at a time, almost tripping and slamming my head into the wall. When I arrived in the dining room, my father, or more likely my sister Molly, had cooked up a full English breakfast. My father smiled as I sat down.

'Took you long enough.' He said, smirking

'Shut up.' I snapped, shovelling food into my mouth. Truth be told, I _had_ been up until one o'clock in the morning, making sure I hadn't forgotten to pack anything. My school books, uniform, and other supplies were safe in my trunk, and in a small messenger bag I had packed my wand, beech and phoenix feather, 13 inches, my first set of robes for the sorting ceremony, a sketchpad, several quills, ink and a single Muggle pencil.

'Up all night agonising over what house you'll be in?' Asked Molly, in the most sympathetic voice ever. If that had been Fabien and Gideon, sarcasm would almost certainly be present.

'Nah. Anyway, the whole family has been in Gryffindor, why shouldn't I be?' I asked replied, getting up from my seat.

'Well….' Molly began, but I didn't have time for a lecture. I run up the stairs, and threw my bag over my shoulder, and pulled my trunk down behind me.

'How are we getting to Kings Cross?'

'I'm driving, we should be there in a jiffy.'

'Provided your pathetic excuse for a 'car' doesn't break down!' I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes. In revenge, he pulled the hair tie out if the end of my plait.

'Oi!'

Just as I walked through the door to the front garden, Fabien and Gideon appeared with a 'crack!'

'Aright, sis?' Asked Fabien, grinning as he tried to disguise a clear effort to stop himself falling over. 'Just came to wish you luck tonight. Anyway must dash, various things to get on with.'

'Yeah, see you!' Said Gideon

And they dissapered.

'Hurry up Cassia, were going to be late!'

Sighing, I ran to the car, got into the passenger seat, and watched as we pulled away from the house for what would be a whole year.

Arriving at Kings Cross was hectic enough. Once we actually acquired a parking space, we had to heave my trunk into the station, plus Athena, my owl. Several looks were directed our way, to which I responded with a fierce scowl.

Once we arrived at the wall separating platforms nine and ten, Molly insisted that all my things were in perfect order before she left.

'See you soon, Cassia. Wright every week, promise?'

'Yeah, no problem' I replied, absent-mindedly.

As she left, I began to run towards the barrier. I had done this often enough for my brothers and Molly, so it was normal really.

And then, we were on Platform 9 ¾


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don't own harry potter or any of the characters, wish we did though. Only things we own are Lyra Malfoy and Cassia Prewett**

The marauders year 1

Chapter 2

Lyra:

We were here the Hogwarts express I was so excited, ever since Lucius went to Hogwarts. I saw everyone saying goodbye to their families and friends who had not seen each other since the holidays greet each other. There was a guy who had glasses and messy black hair saying goodbye to his parents, another girl with vivid red hair hugging a man who was presumably her father. I looked at these scenes of family goodbyes and back to ours, mother gave Lucius a single nod as a sign of saying 'goodbye my son I hope you have a wonderful time at Hogwarts and learn well and study hard', mother never stops amazing me, she can show all the family emotion from just one nodded. Wow.

I gave my mother the same amazing nod she gave Lucius and hopped aboard the train. All the compartments were filled up, until I saw an empty one at the back of the train. I sat in it and shut the door not wanting to be disturbed and I brought out a book, the history of werewolves. I read in relaxing silence and didn't even notice the train had started moving.

Then the girl with red hair that I saw saying goodbye to her dad on the platform opened the compartment door.

"Is this seat free? Everywhere else is full." She asked smiling slightly.

"No problem, you can sit here." I relied, giving a small nod.

She made light work with carrying her trunk and her owl through the door; She threw herself into a seat opposite me and looked pretty bored.

"I'm Cassia. Cassia Prewett" she said confidently. She looked at me expectedly as if I was meant to tell her my name.

"Lyra Malfoy." I replied slowly not sure how she reacted to my heritage.

She reached into her bag and took out her sketching materials, and started to draw. I didn't see what she was drawing, but the tension in the room with a knife. After about 10 minutes, I looked up.

"Do you want to see it?" she asked unsure of what I would say, probably because I was a Malfoy.

"Yeah." I said, she seemed pretty into her writing and so I guessed it must have been pretty good.

She handed over the sketchpad, and I had a look, it was beautiful, juts like the interior of the carriage, I now wished we could be friends but as I would be in Slytherin and she in Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>Cassia:<p>

Once arriving on Platform 9 ¾, I was greeted with a cloud of steam from the Hogwarts Express. Glancing around, I began to analyse the other students on the platform. To my right, having just emerged from the barrier was a boy with several long scratches down his cheek. Closer to the train I could see a boy with messy black hair and round glasses. Behind, I could hear a girl arguing with her sister over something, although I was struggling to make out the words. I could make out something that sounded like 'I tried!' and 'Please! I'm sorry!' But decided to make nothing of it.

As the steam cleared, I glimpsed a pale girl with platinum blonde hair. She was standing with a taller boy with what I recognised to be a prefect badge, who looked bored and smug at the same time. Behind them stood a woman whom I assumed was their mother. The girl said something to the woman, who nodded. As she walked towards the train, I realised that there was only five minutes to go, and turned to my father.

'See you next year then? Or over Christmas?'

'I'll send you an owl about Christmas. If your friends are staying, I see no reason for you not to do the same. Or you can all come over to our place, if no one objects.' He replied.

'Cool! I'll send you an owl tomorrow morning or at the weekend.' I told him.

Quickly we hugged and he helped me to put my stuff on the train, just as the guards began to blow their whistles and shut the doors.

'See you soon, dad!' I yelled over the noise.

As the train pulled out of the station, I waved in the direction that I assumed him to be in. As we sped up around the corner, everyone else moved towards their compartments. Realising that I should probably do the same, I dragged my stuff down the train, balancing Athena as I walked. After five minutes and many full compartments, I came across a compartment with only one other person in it. Realising that it was the girl I had seen from the platform, I knocked on the door. She looked up from her book, an gestured for me to come in.

'Is this seat free? Everywhere else is full.' I asked, apologetically.

'No problem, you can sit here.' She relied, with a small smile.

Heaving my trunk and Athena through the door, I threw myself into a seat opposite her.

'I'm Cassia. Cassia Prewett' I said, keen to break the ice.

'Lyra Malfoy.' Replied the girl.

I reached into my bag and took out my sketching materials, and set to work. I decided to draw the inside of the compartment, and began to draw. After about 10 minutes, Lyra looked up.

'Do you want to see it?' I asked

'Yeah.' She said

I handed over the sketchpad, and let her have a look.

'That's really good.' She said, and I think she must of meant it. Although, from my point of view, she seemed uneasy, as though she were afraid to reveal too much.

'I saw you on the platform.' I said, eager to break the ice. Currently, you could cut the tense atmosphere with a blunt quill.

'Yeah.'

'Were you with your brother? You look alike.'

'Yeah, and our mother. My brother just became a prefect.' She replied, with a look of disgust. 'What about you?'

'I was with my father. My sister and two brothers left a few years back. My sister Molly was fussing over me for hours before we left.' I rolled my eyes as I spoke. 'Where was _your _father?'

'He's at home. He doesn't get involved much. What about your mother?'

'I don't actually know my mother. Apparently she was a Muggle, and left my father after I was born and he told her he was a witch. She probably would have gone earlier, but she wouldn't watch a witch as a daughter, so she waited and took off. So yeah…'

'Oh. I'm sorry.'

'What for? As far as I'm concerned, _she's_ not my family. As my father says, your family are the ones who care for you, not necessarily the ones you're related to via blood.'

'Interesting. So what house do you reckon you'll be in?'

'Probably Gryffindor. I mean, my whole family have been there, and everyone says I have 'Gryffindor qualities', so I assume their right. What about you?'

'I'm not sure. My whole family are Slytherins, so I would _assume_ that I'll be placed there. Although I'm not sure it would suit me best.' As she said it, I could hear her voice volume decreasing.

'Oh. Well, apparently the hat takes your choice into consideration too, so you never know. I mean, we could both end up in Hufflepuff!'

'Well, that's one house the both of use _won't _end up in!' She laughed

I checked my watch.

'We should get changed, we'll be there in a few hours. We don't want to look like idiots at the sorting ceremony!'

'Good point.'

Only ten minutes later, another boy appered at the door. I recognised him as the boy with the scratches across his face from the platform. I slide open the door, and invited him in. He seemed a bit lost.

'Hi. What's your name?' I asked

'Remus Lupin'

'I'm Cassia.'

'Good to meet you.'

'And I'm Lyra.'

'Good to meet you too.'

I noticed his eyes were drawn towards the book in Lyra's hand, titled 'A History Of Werewolves.''

'Um, I have to go.' He said suddenly, and took off. I shrugged at Lyra, who was now wearing a slightly smitten expression.

'Someone's got a crush!' I teased, grinning

'Hmmmm'

After a much longer period of time, two other students knocked on the door.

'Hiya. Is there any room in here? Theres been a bit of a disturbance where we were.' Asked the girl, whos hair was almost as red as mine.

'No problem. Take a seat.' Said Lyra

The boy seemed ucomfortable, so I tried to strike up a conversation.

'I'm Cassia, ad this is Lyra.'

'Lily and Severus.'

'I saw you on the platform. Were you arguig with someone?'

'Yeah, my sister. Does't matter now.' Even as she said this, I could tell it was an uneasy topic.

As the train sped on, we kept talking, as I sketched and Lyra's eyes flicked to and from her book. The boy, Severus, didn't say anything, but I didn't mind. I had a bad feeling about him, so Lyra and I silently agreed to try to ignore him.

After what seemed to be a very short space of time, the train slowed, and we were oullig into the station. The four of us stood up, and made our way off the train.

'Firs' years over 'ere! Firs' years!' The voice was coming from what was to us a giant, with a very lare beared.

'I think that's us.' I grinned.

Once we had all assembled, the giant introduced himself.

'Names Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts. Were goin' to get there by boat, over the lake.'

Once we were at the lake, he gave us firther instructions.

'No more tha' four to a boat, and get someone to hold the ligh'. No messin' aroun' we don't wan' anyone fallin' ou'.'

Lyra, the boy called Remus, another girl and I climed into a boat.

Halfway across the lae, we saw it.

'Tha'' Said Hagrid. 'Is Hogwarts.'

And only a short time later, they arrived, and as the great oak doors opend they caught their first glimpse of the inside or hogwarts school of withcraft and wizardry


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We don't own harry potter or any of the characters, wish we did though. Only things we own are Lyra Malfoy and Cassia Prewett**

The marauders year 1

Chapter 3:

Lyra:

As we walked up the stone steps a black haired lady came into view.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said the lady.

"I am professor McGonagall, the deputy headmistress at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry".

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting"

We all looked at each other nervously, I saw Cassia with an ink mark on her face and Remus with those daunting scars that I didn't even wanted to consider how he got them.

"I will return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall breaking the awkward murmurs. "Please wait quietly."

The second she left we all started chatting between ourselves.

"Cassia, you have an ink stain on your face." I told her, she rubbed at her face and both Remus and I nodded once she had rubbed it off her face.

We all talked about nothing for along time until a boy with long black hair came up to me.

"Hey" he said to me "I know you, your on my family's tapestry, you're a Malfoy or something."

I nodded and said "Lyra Malfoy, the black sheep in the family who supposed to go into Slytherin even if I don't want to.'

He smirked and said "Sirius Black, the same"

We smiled at each other and then I had realised that I had just made my 4th friend.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice to Sirius. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned.

The oak doors opened to reveal an amazing great hall 10 times the size of any room at Malfoy manor and so much nicer, we followed McGonagall up to the stairs where a hat laid on a stool, when the hat saw us he began to sing

"_Be you short or tall,_

_Large or small;_

_I am the hat_

_That is here to sort you all._

_I am here to choose the table_

_Where you will be sat,_

_I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat!_

_If you are academically able,_

_Hardworking, wise and smart,_

_Ravenclaw is where you fit the part._

_If you are crafty and sly;_

_Always willing to reach for the sky:_

_Slytherin is where your loyalties lie._

_If you are friendly, loyal and true;_

_Hufflepuff is the place for you._

_If you are brave_

_And adventure is what you crave:_

_Gryffindor is the home of such a knave._

_So put me on and meet your fate._

_Make haste; don't be late._

_Take care_

_And begin this adventure if you dare…"_

We all clapped obediently, professor McGonagall then produced a scroll and began reading from it…

"Sirius black" My 4th friend walked forward and sat confidently down on the stool, the hat was silent before announcing "GRYFFINDOR"

We all clapped him, and I was glad, he didn't want to be like his family and he succeeded, however I wont, there had never in the history of the Malfoy family been a Malfoy who wasn't put into Slytherin. During my musing a lot more names were called out until…

"Lilly Evans" My first Muggle born friend walked slowly up whispering to herself as she went, then the hat was placed on her head and she went white until "GRYFFINDOR"

She smiled and went to sit down at the Gryffindor table, there she was with Sirius and all happy, with friends.

I turned to Remus and Cassia and said "If were are not in the same house, can we still be friends" they nodded, "Even if I were in Slytherin?" I asked dreading their response. They nodded and I smiled.

"Remus Lupin" came McGonagall's voice "good luck" I whispered to him. He walked up nervously as if he didn't belong there. He sat there as if he was having a conversation with the hat until "GRYFFINDOR" I smiled, just where he should be.

"Lyra Malfoy"

I walked confidently up to the stool even though I was not, I sat down staring at everyone in the school, my friends at the Gryffindor table "You could be with them you know" I realised it was the hat talking to me. "You are Brave and Nobel enough to be a Gryffindor" I thought of that idea me with friends in Gryffindor house, but then I looked towards my brother he looked expectant, my family, my blood family wanted me to be in Slytherin, shouldn't I honour their request? I thought about it for a moment more until I had made up my mind.

"Are you sure?" asked the hat

I nodded as best you can do with a hat.

"GRYFFINDOR"

* * *

><p>Cassia:<p>

As I watched as Lyra walked shakily to the Gryffindor table. I was pleased for her, of course, but now I was seriously worried. What if I didn't get into Gryffindor? What if I ended up somewhere else? We had promised to stay friends, yes, but how easy would it be?

Whilst I was lost in my thoughts, several other students had been called up.

'Pettigrew, Peter'

The hat took some time on this one. After around five minutes, it yelled –

'GRYFFINDOR!'

'Potter, James'

'GYFFINDOR!'

The hall was silent once more. And I knew I must be next, and sure enough –

'Prewett, Cassia'

I walked up to the stool, almost shaking, even though before this point I hadn't really cared. But all my friends were in Gryffindor, and if I didn't end up there, who would honestly be my friend?

These thoughts carried me all the way to the front of the hall, and as I sat down, and really started to worry. But after only a minute or so, the hat shouted –

'GRYFFINDOR!'

Sighing with relief, I made my way to the Gryffindor table, and took a seat opposite Lyra. Once again, as the clapping died down, the sorting continued. I wasn't paying much attention now, until, the boy who had been with Lily was called.

'Snape, Severus'

'SLYTHERIN!'

I glanced over at Lily, who looked slightly disappointed. James, on the other hand, looked almost gleeful. I had mixed feelings. I didn't exactly _like_ that Snape boy, but he had clearly been one of Lily's first and closest friends at Hogwarts.

As the sorting came to a close, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

'To our new students, welcome. To our old hats, welcome back.' I have a few notices to give out, but I shall save them for after the feast. Dig in!'

Suddenly, the tables filled with masses of food, and everyone started piling food onto their plates. Lyra was looking beyond us, and over at the Sytherin table, where, from what I could see, her brother was glaring at her. Although she didn't show it, I could tell she was worried.

'What are you going to do? I thought your family were all in Slytherin? Wont they be angry?'

'I'll wait for the Howler, I suppose.' She replied, almost grimly.

As the feast drew to a close, Professor Dumbledore stood up once again.

'We are pleased to inform you that our new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher is Professor WaysWorth.'


	4. Chapter 4

The marauders year 1 chapter 4:

Lyra:

I woke up to a loud ringing noise coming from Cassia's bed nearest the door. I closed my eyes trying to ignore the noise, but to no avail, I could not go back to sleep, I looked at the time, it was 5:30 in the morning, Cassia didn't even seem to stir. Groaning I got up and dressed into a black top and joggers and snuck out of the dormitories.

The common room was silent unlike the night before, as I walked through the corridors of Hogwarts it felt as if the whole of Hogwarts was asleep. It was silent. When I went outside I started to run, I was thinking, about everything, how my parents would react to me being in Gryffindor, what was wrong with Remus, he felt so unconfident, and for the first time in my life, friends.

I didn't realise I was running late until checked my watch 7:15 I should get dressed into my school robes. I ran up to the dormitory to see Cassia and Lily really worried. They looked relieved when they saw me.

"Where were you we were worried" asked a worried lily

"Running" I replied putting on my school robes,

"Ok well hurry up I'm hungry." Cassia said grumpily

I nodded and followed her and lily down the stairs.

"Oh and Cassia what was that infernal beeping that woke me up at 5:30 in the morning?" I asked

"5:30? I thought had set it for 6:00" Cassia said "Anyway it is an alarm clock"

"A Balrm Ock" I asked slowly

"No an alarm clock, we use it to tell us to get up in the morning." She said slowly as if she was talking to an idiot.

I rolled my eyes at her antics; we greeted the boys as they came down the stairs yawning as they went.

"Morning lovely ladies" Sirius said to us with a grin that made our dorm mates giggle. I rolled my eyes at them.

"How was your first night at Hogwarts" Remus asked me smiling at the floor.

"Yeah it was fine, I'm dreading the howler though" I replied, he looked confused.

"Howler? Why would you need a howler?"

"You know my family; I've betrayed them, the first Gryffindor Malfoy in the history of our family."

He frowned "That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair." I replied simply.

"Come on guys" said James, leading the way out of the common room.

We all had our own conversations until Lucius approached us just before we reached the entrance hall.

"I hope your happy now" He said snarling at me.

"Yes" I answered with the same tone.

And I turned away from him and followed Remus into the great hall.

"Mother and father will hear about this" he said and I turned to him.

"They probably already have." And with that I went into the great hall.

The noise was deafening as we ate our breakfast in relative silence, until an owl landed in front of me. I recognised it as Tiberius my father's owl, attached to its leg was a howler. Quickly I opened it and calmly listened to my father's deafening rage:

"LYRA MALFOY,

YOU HAVE SHAMED THE GREAT HOUSE OF MALFOY.

HOW DARE YOU GO INTO THE HOUSE OF GRYIFFINDOR,

NO DOUBT YOU AGREE WITH THE MUD-BLOOD LOVING ALBUS DUMBLDORES VIEWS ON SUCH LOW LIFED PEOPLE SUCH AS MUDBLOODS AND WEREWOLVES.

I WISH TO NEVER SEE YOU OR HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN, FROM HERE FORTH YOU ARE DISOWNED FROM THE NOBEL PURE-BLOOD HOUSE OF MALFOY."

It ended and the whole school was silent.

"Well that was interesting" I said

Cassia:

Lyra didn't seem to be taking it all that badly, considering she had just been disowned in front of the whole school. Everyone had their eyes on the Gryffindor table, and must have been wondering what she would do next. Glancing over at the Slytherin table, I could see Lucius with a smug look on his face and other Slytherins grinning. Idiots.

To break the tension, Dumbledore stood up. All eyes were on him now, to see how he would take it.

'Time tables will be coming round shortly. Please remain in your seats until you are told you may leave.'

As quickly as it had stopped the chatter started up again, and the subject of most of it was, from what I could hear, Lyra.

'What's a Mud – Blood?' Asked Lily

'Erm… Well, it's um… sort of…' Began Remus

'It's a disgusting term used by some people to discuss…' I continued

'Muggle-borns. That's how my family speak.' Lyra finished

'Oh. Well… _You're _alright with Muggle – Borns, aren't you?'

'Yeah. And Werewolves. My family is extremely prejudiced, you could say.'

It could have just been me, but Remus looked almost hopeful when she said that. I, however, dismissed it. Maybe I was seeing things.

'So, are you all Pure – Bloods?' Asked Lily

'I'm Half – Blood.' I said

'So am I.' Said Remus

'Sirius and I are Pure – Blood.' Said James

'I'm Pure – Blood!' Piped up Peter, to my annoyance. Why couldn't he go and make his own friends?

'Yeah… Anyway, it doesn't really matter, you're the same people as before, whether your Pure – Blood or not.' Finished Lyra.

We finished our breakfast, discussing our families with the person nearest to us, Peter, just admiring James. After a while, Professor McGonagall came over with our time tables.

'Are you alright, Miss Malfoy?' Asked Professor McGonagall

'Yes.' Replied Lyra, sounding almost agitated.

'So these are your time tables. You should probably head off soon, just in case you get lost. If you need any help, one of the prefects will be able to assist you.'

Lyra snorted at the word 'Prefect'. Somehow, I had a feeling that at least two of the prefects here would be most unwilling to help any of us.

We had Charms first, so we walked up to the common room to get our bags.

'Are you alright, Lyra?' Asked Lily, anxiously

'Yeah, I mean, I wasn't exactly expecting anything less, was I?'

'Do you think Lucius told your parents?' I asked

'It could have been anyone. Plenty of people witnessed me pretty much ruin my family name. But it probably was.'

After we met the boys in the common room, we all walked to Charms. As we entered, we realised that we would have to slit into pairs. Sirius and James threw themselves into the back seats of the classroom, and I sat in front of them. Peter made his way to my desk, so I grabbed Lyra and pulled her into the seat next to me. Remus sat in front, looking a bit dejected, and Peter, sat next to him. Remus turned around to talk to us.

'Sorry.' I said.

'For what?' He asked

'You have to sit next to… him.'

'Oh, I'm sure I'll survive. There are worse people to sit with.'

'Are you sure?' I asked

'Well, you could be sitting with Snape, over there!' Said Lyra, indicating the greasy haired boy.

'Well… True!' Agreed Remus, grinning.

The lesson was actually fairly boring, and mainly involved Professor Flitwick giving long lectures on wand work. I got so bored that I gave up on listening, and had to ask Lyra what had happened at the end of the lesson.

'It's all on page 21, read it tonight!' She said. 'Honestly, I thought you might at least try to listen on our first lesson.'

'Yeah, well… I'm hungry!' I said

History Of Magic followed, and I could tell that even Lyra was falling asleep during the second half of the lesson. Once again, I had to ask what had happened in the lesson. Funnily enough, she managed to recall the entire lesson.

'How on _earth_ do you do that?' I asked

'Having nothing to do for eleven years in a house full of imbeciles and peacocks makes you actually want to research Goblin Rebellions.' She replied

'Peacocks? You actually own peacocks?' Asked James

'Well, I did.' She said.

Break consisted mainly of me wondering where the kitchens were, and James expressing surprise at the contents of Malfoy Manor.

Lyra:

Transfiguration was very interesting, even Cassia paid attention in this lesson, however I was disrupted half way through thanks to James and Sirius having a sword fight with wands. Halfway through the lesson I sent a note to Remus saying:

_I feel sorry for you having to share a dorm with complete Idiots,_

_ Lyra _

When he got the note he snorted and a few minutes later he replied;

_I know Peter is an annoying twat._

I smirked and replied:

_Not that idiot, the idiots behind me._

Remus slowly turned around and glanced at James and Sirius in the middle of their sword fight. He groaned rolled his eyes and turned to face the front. Then McGonagall went on to show us a remarkable bit of magic which I know for a fact we will not even try to attempt it until 4th year, maybe I could try this spell in my spare time.

Potions was next and each table sat 6 people, Cassia, Lily, Remus, Sirius, James and I all shared a table and so poor Peter could not sit with us. We were so upset. Professor Slughorn gave us a speech and this time I was bored but Cassia seemed interested.

Defence against the dark arts was different; the teacher lined us up against the wall and told us that if this was real was real life we would be dead because of our trust for teachers. I rolled my eyes.

"Miss Malfoy, you may have just been disowned but it does not give you the right to roll your eyes at me." Lily gasped; I looked towards Cassia and saw that her wand was out with Sirius holding her back; however it was Remus who spoke out.

"Isn't that a bit harsh"

She snarled at him "Mister Lupin, you don't belong at Hogwarts, how can you even consider that you know what normal wizards think is harsh."

We all started shouting at her until she took 10 points from each of us and 1 week of detention. We all shouted at this unfairness.

"One more word from any of you and it would be 50 points each"

We all resigned to sitting quietly and not paying attention.

At the end of the lesson we were told to stay behind to discuss our detention, Professor McGonagall walked in saying.

"Constance what is the meaning of this?" then she noticed us sniggering in the background at Professor WaysWorth's first name. "What have you six done?" She asked looking resigned.

"Professor McGonagall, these children have disrupted my lesson, by shouting abuse at me and threatening me with wands." McGonagall looked shocked.

"Children what happened?" she asked.

"Well professor, Professor Constance umm... I mean Professor WaysWorth caught Lyra sniggering at what she had said and then shouted abuse at her, I stood up for her and then…"

"Then what happened professor is that professor WaysWorth told Remus that he didn't belong at Hogwarts, and so we got angry" James said.

"Alright and so what did Professor WaysWorth say to Miss Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked looking at me.

"Professor, she said that she may have been disowned but it didn't give her the right to roll her eyes at her." Said Sirius

Lily who had remained silent through all of this said quietly "Professor I don't want to have a detention on my first day of school"

"It is alright Miss Evans none of you will receive your detention just a warning, try not to roll your eyes in professor WaysWorth's class again." We nodded and ran out of the classroom.

We all sighed in relief

"That was close" said James

"Yeah, thank god McGonagall was there." Sirius said

"What is wrong with WaysWorth?" Lily asked

"Don't know, but she's a right old bitch." Cassia called from down the corridor

Once everyone had turned the corner I said to Remus

"Thank you for standing up for me, it wasn't necessary, I had already thought up a retort, but thanks."

He smiled and whispered "You're welcome"

We smiled awkwardly and walked in silence getting lost no fewer than seven times.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****:Don't own Harry Potter**

The marauders year 1 chapter 5:

As the weeks dragged on, life at Hogwarts became in some ways better, and in some ways, worse. Better, in the sense that they no one was getting lost anymore, so we were able to avoid detentions for being late. However, every Defence Against The Dark Arts lesson, Professor WaysWorth either ignored us, or picked onus, when she knew full well we didn't know any of the answers to her questions. Lyra seemed to be suffering the most, and soon, every lesson involved a heartless jibe at the fact that she had been disinherited only a day after arriving at Hogwarts.

Remus left the school every few weeks, and when we questioned him about this, he told us that he was visiting his ill mother. From then on, whenever he left, we would send with him our best wishes. He was always vague about the visits, but we never asked him for more information, which he seemed relieved about.

Whilst wondering about the school one Saturday afternoon, Sirius and I decided that we were bored. Lyra and Remus were discussing a book about goblin rebellions, and James was yet again walking throwing a Snitch into the air as we walked, trying to catch it and mess up his hair at the same time. Lily was watching James, with a strange look on her face, a cross between amusement and annoyance. I thought she must have been angry with that Snape boy, because she _had_ been spending a lot of time with him up until recently.

'Can we actually do something?' Sirius asked, for what seemed to be the fiftieth time in a row, as we walked along the seventh floor

As we passed the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet, I happened to glance at the wall opposite it, and saw a door, which I knew for a fact had not been there the precious week, at least.

'Let's see what's in there!' he said excitably, and he took off, forcing the rest of us to follow him.

Upon our arrival in the room, we all stopped suddenly. In front of us were piles of furniture and random objects, stretching all the way to the ceiling. Old quills, parchment and other small items were stacked by cabinets and chairs.

As we walked deeper into the room, Sirius spotted something.

'Oi! Look at this!'

Lyra rolled her eyes, clearly under the impression that this was a waste of time. But I could tell that she was curious about whatever Sirius had found.

As he was standing on a pile of stuff, I had to climb up to get a better look. The item hee was showing us was a tiara like object, which looked as though it was trying to escape. Pulling my sleeve over my hand, I pulled it out, and it flew over to Remus, bobbing by his bag.

'It likes you.' I noted, and everybody laughed

Remus pulled a cloth out of his bag, and picked up the tiara, wrapped it up, and put it in his bag.

'I'll keep it here for a while. Then it won't get lost. Anyway, I don't think it wants to leave.'

'I wonder what it is…' mused Lily

'I recognise it from a book… I think my sister might have mentioned something, but I never really listened so I don't really remember…' I replied 'It could be anything. I think Remus should look after it for now, before we decide what to do with it.'

We explored the room for a little while longer, but lunch was fast approaching, and I was yet again hungry. So I did a quick sketch of the room, and it's location in the corridor. As we left for lunch, out of the corner of my eye, I could have sworn that I saw the door almost disappearing into the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

** Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter**

The marauders at Hogwarts year 1:

Chapter 6:

Lyra:

After discovering the tiara we tried to figure out what it was, unfortunately we did not have as much time as we would like because Peter kept on following us around. However, when Cassia asked Sirius why James kept Peter around he said it was because

"James always likes a constant adoring audience"

"You mean like Lily" Remus replied, laughing at the thought, Lily and James had just had a massive fight involving James asking lily on a date.

"You know I kind of agree with James." I said, "He and Lily would make a good couple."

"Yeah, but you know Lily, she likes that Snape boy." Cassia replied, we didn't really like Snape, in fact we hated him and his greasy hair and hooked nose.

"SNAPE?" Sirius roared, so loud that Remus dropped all of the books he was carrying.

The rest of the day passed in relative boredom. It was coming up to Christmas and to our joy Peter would be going to his mothers, unfortunately Lily would also be going but as Sirius said you can't have everything in life.

On the day Lily left telling us all to 'behave', which made Sirius, James and Cassia pull those annoying innocent faces. The second Lily left James, Sirius and Cassia started planning a great prank. Remus and I rolled our eyes and went to the library; we took the tiara with in hope of finding something out, unfortunately we could not find anything. At dinnertime we tentatively walked into the great hall dreading their prank, however there weren't many students to pull the prank on, one Slytherin, two Hufflepuffs and three Ravenclaws. We slowly sat down at the Gryffindor table. Then we saw them walking towards us with smiles on their faces. They sat down in their usual seats and started eating as if we didn't know they had spent the entire day plotting.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard from the teacher's table and in the place of Professor WaysWorth there was a troll, we all burst into laughter and saw to much amusement that the teachers were trying to keep straight faces, succeeding like McGonagall and completely failing like Dumbledore who's hat had fallen off with so much laughter.

In the end McGonagall reversed the spell and WaysWorth faced us, she looked furious.

"Why you little…" and too our horror she started to come towards us getting angrier and angrier, I turned and saw every one was beginning to run towards the entrance hall. Quickly we bolted out of there; maybe we could hide in the room of requirement, however Remus seemed to be having other ideas. His bag looked like it was leading him in the complete wrong direction, too my horror I realised he had the tiara in there.

"Listen follow him" I said, they stared at me "The tiara is in his bag, it might lead us somewhere." Slowly they all nodded and we followed in silence memorising our route.

Finally we came to a staircase and watched in amazement because there was a doorway that looked like it hadn't been used for over thousand years. Slowly we opened the door and to our amazement we saw a massive library.

* * *

><p>Cassia:<p>

We threw ourselves through the door of the room. Slamming the door shut, I stood up and looked around. Remus's bag was now lying on the floor, some five meters away. James's hair was, if it were ever humanly possible, messier than usual.

Surveying the room, I could make out that it was a hexagonal shape, with large bookcases against all but five of the walls. A window was positioned on the wall directly opposite the door, it seemed like twice the size of the great hall.

Once everyone had recovered from pretty much attacking the floor, we crept towards the door, and put our ears against it.

'Well, Constance, they simply cannot have gotten far.' It sounded as though it was Dumbledore speaking, his voice calm, yet vaguely amused.

'I demand that they are expelled. This sort of behaviour has broken almost sixty school rules! If they are allowed to get away with this, then whatever next?' Professor WaysWorth sounded furious.

'This is hardly the doing of a couple of first years, Constance. It must be some sort of joke planted by one of the older students, in an attempt to frame anyone who happened to remain here over Christmas. And somehow, I believe that your accusation of breaking almost sixty school rules is absurd. Even if it was them, there is no rule written against the changing of teachers into trolls. It may not be appropriate behaviour, but it is nonetheless not worthy of expulsion.' This sounded like McGonagall, for no other voice could ever sound that stern.

That was all we needed to hear. Now we were practically off the hook, we could further observe our surroundings.

'How many books do you think this place holds?' asked Lyra in amazement

'Thousands, I reckon. Assuming that they aren't all the same.' Replied James

'Oh yeah, because a massive library would hold a million identical bookcases. Use your over – inflated head, James.' Said Sirius, lazily.

'Yeah, because you've visited a library before, haven't you, Sirius?' said Remus

'Oh shut up, all of you! I think the most important thing here is to decide precisely why we are here and what we are going to do next. I mean, we can't just leave this room and forget all about it. It might hold the secrets to that tiara thing, even if the school library doesn't. And also, why didn't the teachers find this place? They would have thought to look, they were standing right outside.' I asked, surprised by the fact that I was taking control

Immediately, Lyra went over to the nearest bookcase and began to scan it. Realising that that was the only sensible thing to do, the rest of us walked over to our own bookcases, and did the same.

For what seemed like hours, nobody, not even James, made a sound. Then, Remus shouted out, for the first and possibly last time in his life.

'I found something!'

Everyone ran over to have a look. Given the size of the room, it was almost a marathon.

'The tiara fits the description of an object owned by Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the four founders of Hogwarts. She owned a Diadem, an object resembling a _tiara_, said to be bring wisdom to the wearer.'

'Give it here, then!' Yelled James.

'NO!' screamed Lyra

'What?'

'James, we don't actually know if that is the Diadem of Ravenclaw. And even if it was, I bet there are spells to protect it. I mean, if you were Rowena Ravenclaw, would you not take steps to protect your most valuable object? What if someone, wanted wisdom for selfish reasons? Is that a risk that _you_ would honestly be willing to take?' demanded Remus.

'Fine. We can test it on someone. Any sugestions?'

'Professor WaysWorth might be interested…' I mused. We could get her back for being an all-round bitch, and find out whether the Diadem – tiara thing was cursed in any way.

We spent the rest of the day in the room, trying to find out more about the Diadem and Rowena Ravenclaw. At around ten o'clock, we decided to get back to the Common Room, and not risk being caught out of bed by the teachers. The only problem was, we didn't actually know where we were.

'I think we are in one of the towers, but I'm not sure which one.' I said. 'I think we might be somewhere in between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Common Rooms, because there are three towers in the castle, two being the Common Rooms and one in-between. So we can safely assume that were on the seventh floor, and just down the corridor from our Common Room.'

'Alright, but we don't know whether any of the teachers are hanging around between here and the Common Room. I reckon we should leave in groups: Me and Lyra, followed by Cassia, Sirius and James.' Continued Remus.

'Good idea. We'll follow after five minutes, in case it looks suspicious.'

As Lyra and Remus left, I grabbed some parchment that seemed to have fallen out of Remus's bag, and sketched a rough map of our location relative to the rest of the school.

Once back in the Common Room, I drew out my map in neat, with one of my drawing quills that my father had bought me for Christmas. This way, we would know where the room was, marked with an 'X'. Whilst I did this, Remus and Lyra read some of the books they had taken from the room, whilst James played with a stolen Snitch, and Sirius watched me draw.

We spent the rest of the holiday on the room, quietly reading, and in my case, taking the occasional sketch. In the middle of the week, Remus disappeared, to visit his mother, and with him, we sent our best wishes. He returned two days later, and told us that she was doing well, although was still nowhere near cured of her illness, which he still wouldn't specify.

However, on the last evening of the holiday, before everyone else was due to return to school, Remus mentioned something:

'Lily is going to be _furious_ that she missed all of this.'

Everyone looked up.

'More than furious. Livid.' I relpied


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own Harry Potter**

The marauders year 1

Chapter 7:

Cassia

'I _cannot believe_ you didn't send me an owl, at least! I mean, you expect me to be fine with _that_? Honestly!'

I had been right in my prediction. Lily was absolutely livid with us. James, the idiot, had suggested that we take her to the room, and show her what we had discovered. Unfortunately, this being James, he had decided to tell her that we forgot to send her an owl. This had only angered Lily more.

'So what have you been doing in this room?' she asked

'Research. What else?' I replied

'Hmm… And you're sure no one else knows this room exists?'

'Well, no one else _can_ otherwise the teachers would have just followed us in, wouldn't they?'

'I suppose…'

After term started, we had less and less time to focus on the tiara. All of the teachers were giving us mountains of homework, and the only time we could get into our room was during our few free hours at the weekend, provided there was no Quidditch.

One Saturday, as we were reading up on the tiara in the tower, James had a suggestion:

'I think one of us should try it on'

Everyone turned around in amazement. After a long pause, Sirius spoke up.

'So how do we decide?'

'Anyone want to volunteer?' I asked, jokily

Nobody spoke

'I'll do it. It _was_ my suggestion, after all.' Said James

Remus hesitantly passed the tiara to James. He grabbed it from Remus, and paused with it over his head.

'I really don't think this is a good…' I began, but before I could finish my sentence, he shoved it onto his head.

From then, everything seemed to go in slow motion

James fell over backwards, and screamed in a way that was almost inhuman.

'Don't touch that thing! 'I yelled, grabbing the tiara with my scarf. 'Stay here, I'll go and get a teacher!'

Not even glancing back, I ran in the direction of Professor Dumbledore's office – he wouldn't ask to many questions. I hoped.

As I got to the stone gargoyle, I realised that I didn't know the password. In a desperate attempt, I yelled out anything I could guess, including sweets. I wasn't sure exactly what did it, but the gargoyle suddenly sprang away to reveal a spiral staircase. I ran upwards, and hammered my fist into the door.

'Come in.'

'Professor Dumbledore, it's James Potter, sir, he's collapsed, sir, we need your help!'

Dumbledore stood up, and walked over to the door. I followed as quickly as I could.

'Lead the way'

I ran ahead, through the twists and turns of the seventh floor corridor. As soon as Dumbledore and I arrived, the others automatically moved aside, in a blur, Madam Pomfery was at the scene. As James was…well, _levitated_ to the hospital wing, Dumbledore held us aside.

'Could any of you describe what has just happened?' he asked. Whilst he didn't sound angry, it was obvious that he wouldn't let us see James without knowing what was going on.

'Um… Well…' began Lyra

'It was this…well we were practising spells…and I hit a bookcase…and…it started flying everywhere…and I think it hit James…' my voice tailed off. As far as thinking on my feet was concerned, I still needed a bit of work. I had probably just landed myself in a whole of trouble.

'Hm… Would it be possible that you would remember the name of this spell?'

I knew that he probably suspected that I wasn't telling the honest truth, but I had to keep trying.

'Sorry, sir I can't remember'

'Well, I shall let you off with a warning this time. But if I hear of any of you practising duelling unsupervised, I will have no choice but to punish you. Now, run along to see your friend.'

Glad that we had gotten off with only a warning, we made our way down to the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>Lyra:<p>

We all were in shock, that tiara was evil it hurt James.

"We have to get rid of it" Lily spoke out, shocked by what had happened "Look just take that tiara and put it back where we found it and just forget about it."

"Diadem" Remus said quietly "It's the lost diadem of Ravenclaw how can we let that go?"

"I suppose you are right" Said Sirius "We should give it to someone else, someone who would know about this sort of stuff"

"WAYSWORTH!" Cassia shouted

"What?" Lily asked

"Give it to Professor WaysWorth." Cassia said happy with her idea.

"Great idea Cassia" Remus said kindly

"Yeah" I said sarcastically "And when she gets hurt we won't need to worry about it, I mean she doesn't want to get us into trouble and would go running to Dumbledore"

"No listen, I'm being serious" Remus said

"No I'm Sirius" Said Sirius making Lily scowl.

"Anyway, I agree with Cassia, it's a great idea" Said Sirius making Cassia blush, did she have certain feelings to a certain Gryffindor boy that she hadn't told me about?

"Look fine, but I've got a bad feeling about this." I said resigning to agree with them.

We all got up and went to Professor Waysworth's room. Sirius knocked on the door.

"What do you want?"

"Umm… Professor… we…um… have…. found… this…object" Said Lily

"It's the lost diadem of Ravenclaw." I said, WaysWorth's eyes were as round as galleons and she had an evil glint in her eye.

"Give it to me." She demanded

"Wait? What? NO!" Sirius shouted.

"Just give it to me" the professor said grabbing Remus and the Diadem, we all gasped as she took the diadem out of his arms and she the door with a bang.

We all tried desperately knocking on the door.

"Professor let us in please" Lily called.

We looked with regret and sadness at what had happened. We had lost the Diadem to a teacher.

"Look, best just leave it tonight, when we next have DADA we can deal with it." Said Cassia

They all nodded and slowly we walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters (wish we did though). But we do own Lyra Malfoy, Cassia Prewett and Professor WaysWorth.**

The marauders at Hogwarts Year 1 Chapter 8

Lyra:

James had come out of the hospital wing after only two days; we hadn't had DADA since then and were worrying about what Professor WaysWorth would be like. We all ate in silence at Lunch and then trudged slowly towards the classroom. We were not expecting what we saw…

There before us was Professor WaysWorth with the diadem on her head looking in hatred at us all.

"Finally the mudblood, half-breed and those terrible blood traitors decided to pleasure us with their company." She sneered making all the Slytherins laugh.

"Oi don't call them that" James and Sirius roared at the same time.

"Stop" Lily said putting her hand on James' arm. Ha calmed down instantly.

"Yeah look listen, she's not usually that bad, she's probably having a bad day." Cassia said not believing a word she was saying.

"Listen, its not her it's the diadem, its pure evil." I said finally realising why the teacher was like that.

"Well if you would pay attention." WaysWorth said snarling, "Today I am going to teach you proper grown up magic… the Cruciatus Curse."

We all gasped, even some Slytherins seemed shocked, and this was dark magic, very dark magic, I remember seeing my parents use it, the screams of the victims, my screams. We should not be learning about this.

"Alright class now you should pay attention or you will be my first assistant." Professor WaysWorth looked murderous. "Now I want you to get into two lines, purebloods on one-side and mudbloods, halfbreeds, blood-traitors and halfbloods on the other side."

I was shocked, but slowly walked to the side of the room where you were obviously going to get tortured. I looked to my left and saw Cassia, Remus and Lily looking really scared, what was she going to do to us? I could see their eyes screaming for help. They had never felt the pain before, they shouldn't start today.

"No!" I shouted and grabbed Lily and Cassia and ran out of the room. I vaguely noticed James, Sirius and Remus following behind us.

"THE EVIL BITCH," I screamed, "HOW DARE SHE CONSIDER USING THAT CURSE ON ANYONE."

"Look, we know it's the diadem affecting her." Said Remus being the peacemaker.

"If it is the diadem affecting her there is one thing we should do." Said Cassia calmly, which was surprising considering she was about to be screaming in pain if she stayed for a moment longer.

"What?" asked James.

"We steal it back," she said firmly.

**Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

** Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter **

The Marauders year 1 chapter 9

Cassia:

Plotting to steal back the Diadem was harder than we thought. Of course, it would be impossible to break into Professor WaysWorth's office during a lesson, and just grabbing it off her head was out of the question. The only way would be to wait until dinner one day, and sneak into her office and take it. Providing she wasn't wearing it. The only problem was, every time we saw her, she was wearing the stupid thing.

'I _still_ don't see why we can't grab it and run!' whined James one evening, as we sat in the library room, which we had now nicknamed 'Ravenclaw's room', due to the presence of the books, something Ravenclaw was known to have had a love of.

'Because you can't run after you stupidly put it on your head, when we told you not to, and now you're recovering and can't do anything. Also, she could easily out run us.' I said, irritably. Every time I managed to draw for more than five minutes, I was interrupted by one of James' _stupid_ ideas. Lily also seemed to be getting pissed off, and had resorted to ignoring James every time he spoke. However, this only spurred him on. After another ten minutes, he started whinging. Again.

'I _still_ don't – '

'James, shut up!' Yelled Lily. 'If we keep thinking of ridiculous theories like that, we'll never get it back.'

As the room fell silent once more, I could sense the tension between the two. Lily and James were constantly arguing these days, over silly little things like this. Lily still hadn't made up with the Snape boy, which was good, although James was now taking every opportunity to hex or curse Snape, which was infuriating Lily. But, of course, she could only watch, until she made up with Snape.

We left Ravenclaw's room that night, still lacking ideas. We knew we would have to do it during or after a lesson, but we had no idea when.

At breakfast the next morning, I noticed something:

'Why isn't WaysWorth there?' I asked Lyra, nodding at the staff table

'Dunno. Maybe she's gone mad. In fact that's quite likely…' She mused

I returned to my thoughts

'We have Defence after break.' I said, leaning over the table to talk to Lyra

'Hm… Maybe she won't be there. Anyway, she could just be ill or just visiting a relative or something. Who knows?'

We finished our breakfast, and as we let the Great Hall, I informed the others of what I had noticed.

'If she's in Defence, we take it today. If not we get it tomorrow. We can't just sit around forever, she might be trying to learn more as well.' Said Sirius

'Alright. At the end of the lesson, Lyra and I will go and get the thing. Sirius and James can stand guard, and Lily and Remus can distract WaysWorth. That way, were in pairs and can over for each other should we need to. Think up excuses _before_ the lesson.' I said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. We headed off to History of Magic, which was, if possible, more boring than usual. However, it did give us time to think of ideas, and by the end of the lesson, I knew exactly how everything was going to happen. However, we had potions next, and so had little time to think of our plan.

After break, we rushed to Defence. To our surprise, WaysWorth _was_ there. So the plan was going ahead. We _had_ to get that Diadem back.

At the end of the lesson, we took our position. Lyra and I hid in the shadows, and Lily and Remus went to distract WaysWorth. As soon as her back was turned, we moved into her office.

The office was easy to navigate. We found the Diadem within seconds, and wrapped it in my scarf. Lyra shoved it into her bag, and we tiptoed out of the office.

And that's where it all went wrong:

We should have agreed a signal, because as we made to leave the room, WaysWorth turned around. She had clearly seen Sirius and James, because she let out a shout. By that time, we were all running, in the direction of Ravenclaw's room. Lyra and I were in front, with Lily and Remus behind us, and Sirius and James at the back, taking the opportunity to pull faces at WaysWorth. Idiots. When we arrived at the room, we threw ourselves through the open door.

As we recovered, I heard a noise. I turned my head, and was astonished to see that WaysWorth had made it into the room too. As the others got up, we braced ourselves, wands at the ready.

'This is it, children.' WaysWorth spat. 'Prepare to die.'

We all closed our eyes, as so not to see the others die. In a way, I was actually frightened.

'AVADA – '

**Ooo Cliff hanger don't forget the review **


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't own harry potter**

The marauders at Hogwarts Year 1

Chapter 10:

**WARNING CHARACTER DEATH**

Lyra:

"Avada Kedavra" WaysWorth roared pointing her wand at us, we all closed our eyes so we wouldn't see the others die…

… But no impact came, perhaps I was already dead, slowly I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was my friends were alright, I sighed in relief, they were alive. But then I looked over at WaysWorth in shock.

She was dead.

She seemed to have died by her own curse re-bounding on her, but how?

Then Lily gasped.

"There…" She said pointing and we stared in amazement before us there was a ghostly figure of a lady.

"Welcome young ones" She said, ignoring the looks of disgust shared by Cassia, Sirius and James. "My name is Rowena Ravenclaw" and with that our mouths dropped open. "It is not your time to die" she looked at Lily and James and said "not yet any way, and so I saved you" none of us could trust ourselves to speak, Rowena Ravenclaw, seeing this laughed, "You have a destiny, a mission and you will succeed. You found my secret room and so I promise you _all _that you will find each of the founders secret rooms during your time a Hogwarts." We gasped

"Why us?" James asked in shocked

"Well because young ones" Here Cassia and Sirius pulled faces "You are the Hogwarts protectors"

" That doesn't exist' Sirius said firmly.

"It does now"

We stared.

"Umm… Ms Ravenclaw" whispered Lily

"Its Rowena dear" Rowena Ravenclaw said kindly.

"Well… what does the jobs as the protectors of Hogwarts entitle?" asked Lily really flustered.

"You have to protect the school in times of need, you will never see me again after this meeting. However me and the other founders will guide you through the rest of your years at Hogwarts. But remember you can NEVER tell anyone about this, you can't. Good luck and I'll see you on the other side"

After Rowena Ravenclaw said her final farewell see disappeared leaving the shocked protectors of Hogwarts behind her.

**Bet you didn't see that coming**

**Please don't forget to review ;-)**


End file.
